


Yule Fire

by caz251



Series: Phoenix!Ianto [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yule has arrived and Ianto is introducing his two families for the first time; his sister and her family to the Torchwood team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Yule was important to him, it always had been. It had been the one time in the year that he refused to touch his research. Yule was a time for family and it always had been, even if Rhiannon was only his half-sister she was his family. When in London he had always made sure that he was free for Yule to visit his sister. It hadn’t impressed Lisa very much, that he went back to Wales to visit his sister instead of spending time with her.

Today was just the same, a time for family, but today both his families would meet for the first time. He couldn’t understand why he was doing this, with the exception of wanting to spend time with his families all at once. He knew that it was most likely going to go terribly, the team could be called away at any point, and Rhiannon could hate them. He had a feeling that Owen and Johnny would butt heads, and that Jack would be no help whatsoever.

He was dreading that as well, letting Jack meet Rhiannon. He hadn’t even told his sister that he was seeing a man now. He just hoped that the other man was dressed before Rhiannon arrived as that would be a great way to start the day, Johnny punching Jack because Rhiannon had seen him naked. Luckily for him Jack entered the kitchen fully dressed at the exact same moment that the doorbell rang. He handed the other man his cup of coffee that the other man immediately finished as he went to answer the door.

As soon as he opened the door he was almost knocked over by his sister as she tried to get away from the snowballs that her husband and children were bombarding her with. He looked out to see Micah, David and Johnny set upon the rest of the team and Rhys as they got out of their cars. He had to laugh as Micah hit Owen in the face with a snowball. He wasn’t laughing for long though, as Owen quickly covered the distance between them grabbing some snow on the way. “Oh shut up Feathers.” He snarked as he dropped the snow on his head. 

He growled at the other man, he had warned him not to call him by that ridiculous nickname today. Especially as he still had to inform his sister of his status as a half-phoenix half-human hybrid. He knew that he should have informed her, but he had never really figured out how to break the news to her. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to speak abut, he could never imagine asking his sister if she ever remembered their mother having an affair with a mythical creature. 

Then there was the fact that he still didn't know that much about himself as a mythical creature, the only thing that he really knew was that he was a human phoenix hybrid. They had been working through the archives and his research had become a lot more thorough now that he knew what he was, but they still hadn't found much. He did have a bit more of an idea of what might happen to him and what powers he actually possessed. He had also transformed into his phoenix form the previous day for the first time, under careful supervision. Owen had wanted to monitor him throughout the whole process, and as soon as he transformed the Doctor had crowed on and on about being right. The man now felt completely justified in calling him feathers, which he had taken to calling him as soon as they work out what Ianto was.

Jack had rushed past Rhiannon a few seconds later with both his and Ianto’s coat, ushering him into the garden to join the snowball fight. It was a childish activity, and one that Ianto would deny enjoying to anyone else, but to himself he could at least admit it was fun. They had two teams; him, Johnny and the kids against Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Rhys. Jack just made snowballs and threw them at anyone not really caring which team they were on. They played in the snow for only a short while, the effectiveness of Tosh and Owen’s throwing making Johnny wet and cold rather quickly. Once the Welshman was cold he called an end to the fight, leading the children inside towards their disapproving mother.

Ianto smiled as he took the biscuit mix out of the fridge, chuckling as he heard Johnny moaning in the other room about being cold. When they had come in from the snowball fight Rhiannon had frowned at them all, telling them that they could sit in their wet clothes for their stupidity before taking the children to dry off. He waited until Rhiannon reappeared with the kids pointing them in the direction of the cookie dough before escaping upstairs for a quick shower to warm up. 

Ianto stepped into the shower, relishing the hot water as it washed over his body. Jack pulled him close to share body heat as the shower warmed them, he had already set out clothes for them to wear. The shower was one of the tamest they ever had, they settled for washing each other quickly rather than taking time to indulge as they had guests. The rest of the team may be used to them and their antics, but he was sure that his sister would be unimpressed if they had to wait around for them. They dried each other before dressing quickly and making their way back downstairs.

Rhys, Owen and Johnny had taken up residence in the lounge and were talking about sports, or rather Rhys and Johnny were talking about rugby and Owen was staring off into space. Toshiko was checking out their book collection and Gwen and Rhiannon were in the kitchen with the kids, cutting out cookies in Christmassy shapes. He and Jack entered the kitchen and he introduced his sister to Jack, having realised that everyone else had introduced themselves already.

Rhiannon had taken the news that he was dating and living with a man rather well, and even Johnny hadn’t made too many remarks. The day itself had been great, and he was unsure as to why he had been worried, even Owen had been well-behaved. Sitting in front of the fire with Jack once everyone was gone had to be the best part of the day though. He had spent Yule with his family as he always did, but now he was taking time to spend the rest of it with his heart, eating cookies in front of the fire.


End file.
